


Set on a Hill

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: ANCIENT ASTRONAUTS, Fix Fic, Gen, Retcon, Season 1 Spoilers, Spoilers, Unicron - Freeform, ancient aliens - Freeform, beacon - Freeform, bible quote, biblical, city on a hill, covenant of primus, firstborn, fixfic, human origins, movie, movies - Freeform, new covenant, ontology, progenitor, progeny of unicron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Raf are stargazing, and Raf turns the conversation to human origins. Can Ratchet cheer up Raf and reach a satisfying conclusion about humanity's role in the universe? Spoilers for all of Prime, and for whatever you think Raf watched. "Fix Fic" for deviantart's LiteraryFanfiction's Flash Fan Fiction Friday, designed to make the end of Prime Season 1 more palatable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set on a Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Holy Bible](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27579) by G-d. 



“Ratchet?”

“Yes, Raf?”

He looked down at his tiny companion. Raf’s glasses glinted up at him in the moonlight, his tiny lips drawn into a hint of a pout.

“What are the odds that two intelligent races on two different planets would both have two arms, and walk on two legs?”

Ratchet looked up at the sky at the stars, away from the desert. “I’m not really sure. I suppose they’re probably not good.”

“I wonder what planet we’re from,” the boy mused.

“This one.”

Raf placed a warm little hand on Ratchet’s leg. “Maybe not. A kid at school said our circadian rhythms are 25 hours, but the day on earth is only 24.’

“Yes, I ‘ve seen those studies. Apparently they didn’t account for artificial lighting.” Ratchet looked down at the boy again. “You’re from Earth, Raf. You’re related to all other life on Earth. Your DNA is the same.”

“The more I think about what happened, the less I want to be.”

“You’re not going to let something like that destroy your self-image, are you? Do you hold any other humans accountable for their ancestors?”

“I don’t,” he offered with a shrug. “But people do. And don’t you guys have something like genes?”

“Yes, you could say that.”

“So is it like ours?”

“There are certain similarities, but it isn’t as if we had no similarities to him, either.”

Raf pulled his knees up to his chest, looking skyward, away from Ratchet . “I want us to be like you.”

“You are. If anything, wouldn’t you be greater than us? After all, we were created to do good. You may have done it in spite of your origins.”

He shook his head.

“What prompted this, Raf?”

“I watched a movie that was about how life was seeded on Earth by aliens.”

“And what happened?”

“…They didn't like us."

Ratchet rested his head on his own hand. “Art imitates life.”

The child sighed.

“You know, I’ve been looking at paintings that one of the engineers on another Autobot team created,” Ratchet offered. “He’s found a great deal of natural beauty in this planet of yours. And without our help, your people have created technology, language, society… a society more free than ours was.” He looked away, thinking. “Don’t your own creation myths say that God breathed life into the soil?”

“So?”

“If Unicron could transcend physical form, why couldn’t Primus? Maybe your people and your transmissions were a beacon. Maybe you were meant to draw us here.”

“Do you really think that, Ratchet?”

“I’m starting to. It was inevitable that we would find you. It was… it was inevitable we would care.”

Rafael leaned on his leg, warm and quivering. “About humanity?”

Ratchet reached down and delicately wrapped his hand around the boy. “About you.”

_"Let your light so shine before men, that they may see your good works, and glorify your Father which is in heaven."  
Matthew 5:16_


End file.
